The Ninjago Voice: Songs For Our Favorite LEGO Ninja!
by LeCinnamonTsundere
Summary: NO THESE ARE NOT PARODIES - these are ORIGINAL songs about Ninjago that correspond with already written music. Totally different. I wrote the lyrics MAHSELF, and I'm NOT parodying already written songs! Capisce? I hope so XD (Rated T because I'm paranoid) (cover image is mine) (Song of the Week: Bruises)
1. The King of Snakes

**Okay, so . . . um . . . this is awkward XD**

 **I recently got the new album from The Fold: _All Ages: The Complete Ninjago Discography of The Fold._ And I noticed something: Possession has no songs written for it (apart from its remix of _The Weekend Whip_ ). And since they're taking a break for Sons of Garmadon, that season gets absolutely nothing - not even a remix of WW.**

 **That's not right. Oh no. Not right at all.**

 **So what's that have to do with me? Well, I've taken it upon myself to fill in the gaps that The Fold has left behind in Possession and Sons of Garmadon - by writing my own songs for them! I unfortunately cannot write music, but if you find any songs to match my lyrics, please let me know! (I'd prefer it if they were maybe written by Christian artists, seeing as to how the only secular music I listen to are from movies XD)**

 **But as I thought about it, I also noticed: hey, Rebooted has five songs, discounting its version of _The Weekend Whip_. Seasons 1-2 have only three and Tournament of Elements has four, but Skybound, Day of the Departed, and Hands of Time only have a measly TWO songs each?! That's not cool!**

 **So, here's the dealio: I'm going to even out the playing field a little bit. I'm going to write songs for all eight seasons, so they have exactly the same number of songs. You see what I'm sayin'? If you don't, that's okay, I'll keep talking XD**

 **Here's the list of songs I'm going to write (I won't write the prompts, that takes the fun out of it XP)**

 **3 songs for Seasons 1-2**  
 **1 song for Rebooted**  
 **2 songs for Tournament of Elements**  
 **6 songs for Possession**  
 **4 songs for Skybound**  
 **4 songs for Day of the Departed**  
 **4 songs for Hands of Time**  
 **And**  
 **6 songs for Sons of Garmadon**

 **Whew. That's something of a mouthful. And I'm pretty sure this is the longest author's note I've ever written.**

 **"Author's note?" you say. "You mean you actually wrote a song already?" As a matter of fact, yes. So, without further ado, the first NON-FOLD Ninjago song: "King of Snakes", written for Seasons 1-2. (I'll continue the author's note AFTER the music stops XD)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, but I do own the following lyrics. I have written them myself in a hopefully Fold-esque manner. This is not parodying an already-written song.**

 **King of Snakes (please give me a song to match this with, because I don't know of any XP)**  
 **Prompt: The Serpentine in Season 1**

 _The tombs have been opened,  
_ _The deed has been done;  
_ _The Serpentine are out,  
_ _A new enemy has come!_

 _But hang on a minute:  
_ _What's going on?  
_ _The snakes are many,  
_ _But they're not one_

 _Let's strike now  
_ _Before―_

 **Chorus  
** _A new king can claim the throne:  
_ _One snake to rule them all  
_ _The tribes are split; they call for war  
_ _But who will be the king of snakes?_

 _Hypnotic eyes, spitting tongues,  
_ _Venomous fangs and coiling tails;  
_ _All turning on each other  
_ _Their cause is doomed to fail!_

 _But hang on a minute:  
_ _What's going on?  
_ _These snakes are many,  
_ _But they're listening to one?!_

 _We gotta strike now  
_ _Before―_

 **Chorus**

 _Who's this new guy on the scene?  
_ _He's no fool, he can take control  
_ _What trouble this could mean  
_ _If―_

 **Chorus #2  
** _A new king can claim the throne:  
_ _One snake to rule them all  
_ _The tribes are split; they call for war  
_ _But could he be the king of snakes?_

 _Don't let the tribes unite!_

 **Chorus #2**

* * *

 **Here's the rest of that author's note XD**

 **I'm gonna shake things up a little with a challenge for y'all: one of the seasons is going to get a bonus song before I begin taking requests, and whoever guesses the correct season by the time I finish writing for Sons of Garmadon will not only have their requests taken first, but also get a free one-shot! How's that grab ya?**

 **But, obviously, there's some rules.**

 **#1:** You have only **_one_** guess, so use it wisely.

 **#2:** You cannot change your guess after you post it in the reviews. Anyone who does so will be automatically disqualified from the contest.

 **#3:** You can post your guess at any time between now and when I finish the final song for Sons of Garmadon. This date, for now, is undetermined.

 **That's about it. So, have at it! I hope you liked this! Stay tuned for the next song comin'atcha soon!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**  
 **#Fear Isn't A Word Where I Come From! Perfect Love Casts Out ALL Fear!**  
 **#Proud NinjNerd!**


	2. Family Feud

**Wow - world history has been made today.**

 **I actually updated a fic when I said I would.**

 **WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT.**

 **But seriously, I'm hoping to have a steady schedule when updating this particular collection of song lyrics, which are, once again TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY WRITTEN BY MYSELF! I may set them to the tune of a prewritten song but ALL THE LYRICS ARE BELONG TO ME!**

 **Sorry, just making sure people know I'm not breaking any rules :3**

 **I wanna thank y'all for your wonderful comments! Seriously, reviews are really the only payment fanfic authors get, and they mean so much to me to hear you're enjoying my stuff!**

 **Willow Julien:** Sorry, no *embarrassed grin* - I just chose the name because I was thinking of this sort of being the proverbial "voice" of Ninjago. I've never actually watched the Voice.

 **Sugar Pixal:** Aw, that's so sweet! That's the idea I was trying to achieve actually, so that makes me really happy! **#JayaLove** ;)

 **Oh, and for all of you who were interested in hearing "King of Snakes" put to music, I've actually enlisted my piano teacher in helping me write music for it - so hopefully I don't have to keep matching up my song lyrics to already written music (however, there will always be the odd exception . . .)**

 **But for the record, I probably won't be able to update this next Wednesday because A: I'm stuck on the next song for Seasons 1-2, and B: I'm going on a trip to SoCal (Southern California for y'all ignoramuses who don't know what dat means XD) for the weekend and I'll be locked in a car for at least fourteen hours of that XP**

 **Btw, wish me luck down there! I'm heading down that way because of a statewide competition for a program I'm in! Pray for me and my team, 'kay? It would really mean a lot.**

 **But I digress. Without further ado:**

* * *

 **Family Feud (sung to** _ **Immortals**_ **by Fall Out Boy)  
** **Season: 1-2  
** **Prompt: The Garmadon family**

 _The Weapons have spoken to me  
_ _And I can't defy them  
_ _I'm the Green Ninja  
_ _The savior of Ninjago_

 _My teammates' Elements,  
_ _I wield them all;  
_ _To destroy evil and darkness,  
_ _Bring Lord Garmadon's fall_

 _Whoa-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _My team needs me to lead them  
_ _To victory_ ( **ree, ree, ree** )

 _Whoa-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _But victory means I have to  
_ _Divide my family_

 **Chorus**

 _Brother versus brother  
_ _Son against father  
_ _I'm so torn apart inside  
_ _My family's split in two  
_ _Oh what's a guy to do?  
_ _My dad's my  
_ _Own worst enemy  
_ _In this family feud  
_ _Fam'ly feud  
_ _Family feud  
_ _Fam'ly feud  
_

 _It started long before time began  
_ _With the Golden Weapons  
_ _Darkness coursing through my father's  
_ _Veins, strengthening_

 _Forced to choose between love  
_ _And Ninjago  
_ _My Uncle Wu banished him to  
_ _The Underworld_

 _Whoa-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Now the time has come to stop him  
_ _Totally_ ( **lee, lee, lee** _)_

 _Whoa-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Can I choose between my love  
_ _Or loyalty?_

 **Chorus**

 _My family's split in two  
_ _Oh what's a guy to do?_

 **Chorus**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! And I've decided to keep score of how many votes for each season you think is going to get an extra song before I begin taking requests! And even though this might be unnecessary, I'm also going to put the people who voted for each (just so I can keep track)**

 **Seasons 1-2:** 0 votes  
 **Rebooted:** 1 vote (A Huge Fangirl)  
 **Tournament of Elements:** 1 vote (PixelatedNinjas)  
 **Possession:** 0 votes  
 **Skybound:** 2 votes (QueenoftheJordan, Sugar Pixal)  
 **Day of the Departed:** 0 votes  
 **Hands of Time:** 0 votes  
 **Sons of Garmadon:** 0 votes

 **If you don't remember the rules, please consult the lower half of my author's note on the first chapter! And if you've voted already, thank you for your participation! :D**


	3. Darkness Shall Rise

**Ugh . . . feeling like the world's biggest buffoon . . .**

 **Really sorry I haven't been updating lately - been both really busy and just plain uninspired in anything Ninjago related *sighs* Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean are both really dominating fandoms, let's just say that.**

 **Also not too motivated to update anymore. . .**

 **ANYway, I know I said I would update this on Wednesdays, but since I'm more than three weeks behind on it, I'm going to break my own rule and update it now.**

 **This wraps up the Seasons 1-2 songs I'm writing, and the song for Rebooted should be coming up soon. Hopefully.**

 **I also kinda gave up trying to make my lyrics match up to prewritten songs, but I came up with a slightly helpful alternative. I'll give you the name of the band or song I imagine it to sound close to - or they at least share the same style.**

 **Confused? It'll make itself clear once I finish this author's note.**

 **Which is now.**

* * *

 **Darkness Shall Rise**

 **Season: 2  
** **Prompt: The Overlord (Season 2)  
** **Style: Skillet (so imagine Skillet is singing this - somewhere in the vein of their really hardcore songs)**

 _Trapped in this form  
_ _On an island of doom  
_ _For millennia I smoldered_

 _Cursing the name  
_ _Of the one who was to blame  
_ _He made my blood run cold_

 _Me, the shadows incarnate  
_ _Afraid of a mere man?!  
_ _Never again!_

 _I  
_ _Shall  
_ _Rise_

 **Chorus**

 _Darkness is coming  
_ _It's drawing nearer  
_ _Feel it seething  
_ _Bringing fear_

 _What I started long ago  
_ _Will be brought to a close  
_ _And darkness  
_ _Shall  
_ _Rise_

 _Oh Lord Garmadon  
_ _You're only a deluded pawn  
_ _Twisted to my design_

 _You think you shall rule  
_ _Nay, I confess, I'm cruel  
_ _For Ninjago shall only be mine_

 _Yes, old man, you have finally failed  
_ _At last, the darkness has prevailed  
_ _And the end of your line has quailed_

 _I  
_ _Will  
_ _Rise_

 **Chorus**

 _Deeper, deeper  
_ _The shadows are creeping  
_ _Nearer, nearer  
_ _Garmadon is getting  
_ _Weaker, weaker  
_ _I'm feeding on his  
_ _Fear, fear  
_ _And it's making me  
_ _Stronger, stronger_

 _Yes . . . yes . . . YES!_

 **Chorus (x2)**

* * *

 **Voting Results:**

 **Seasons 1-2:** 0 votes  
 **Rebooted:** 2 votes (A Huge Fangirl, Fxreflies)  
 **Tournament of Elements:** 1 vote (PixelatedNinjas)  
 **Possession:** 0 votes  
 **Skybound:** 2 votes (QueenoftheJordan, Sugar Pixal)  
 **Day of the Departed:** 0 votes  
 **Hands of Time:** 0 votes  
 **Sons of Garmadon:** 0 votes

 **If you haven't voted yet and would like to, please consult the rules in the bottom half of the writer's note on the first chapter. If you've already voted, thank you for your participation.**

 **Reviews really mean a lot to me. They do a lot more for me than you might think.**


	4. Nindroid Tears

**Surprised to see me? Me too, actually XD**

 **Well, I was feeling musically inclined recently (maybe the music from** _ **Despicable Me 3**_ **fueled me . . . nothing like a little Michael Jackson to get the creative juices pumping XD But seriously, only two of his songs were any good XP Which happen to be the only two I've heard XD)**

 **Thank you so much** MNC **and** Sugar Pixal **for your reviews on _Darkness Shall Rise_! Your kind words meant a lot to me! :D**

 **But enough talk - the first (and possibly) only song written by me for Season 3: Rebooted. I did actually find a song to match up with this, but be warned - it's something of a tearjerker if you let it get to you.**

 **If I will be perfectly honest, this song technically covers events in Rebooted, Tournament of Elements, Hands of Time, and Sons of Garmadon, but since I'm only addressing the particular prompt once, I figure this counts as Rebooted's only JRR song :3**

 **But I think I said _enough talking_ \- please enjoy.**

* * *

 **And the somewhat necessary disclaimer to all you mods out there: I WROTE THESE LYRICS MYSELF! I DID NOT TAKE THEM FROM ANYONE ELSE! I MAY HAVE HAD THEM CORRESPOND TO ALREADY WRITTEN MUSIC, BUT I DO NOT CLAIM THE MUSIC!**

 **And another disclaimer: IF YOU'D LIKE TO DO ANYTHING WITH MY LYRICS, PLEASE TALK TO ME FIRST! THANK YOU! JUST TAKING PRECAUTIONS, I HAVEN'T HAD ANYONE PLAGIARIZE MY LYRICS YET!**

 **WHY AM I STILL SHOUTING?**

* * *

 **Nindroid Tears  
** **Season: 3 (Rebooted)  
** **Prompt: Zane x Pixal  
** **Style: sung to** _ **Lullaby For a Stormy Night**_ **by Vienna Teng**

 _Darling mine, please do not cry  
_ _Though you saw me fall into death's abyss  
_ _In a flurry of snow, I'm letting you know  
_ _That I'm here with you_

 _Darling mine, please do not cry  
_ _Though my body is gone save in memory  
_ _And it's breaking your heart, tearing you apart  
_ _I am here with you_

 _Though you're grieving for me  
_ _And your heart is bleeding  
_ _The tears rolling down your lovely face  
_ _Will you soon wipe away  
_ _And you'll begin a new day  
_ _With me in your heart to embrace  
_ _In memory. . ._

 _Darling mine, please do not cry  
_ _Though you're scared and afraid; you don't remember your name  
_ _And your dreams cause you fear, but know I am near  
_ _Yes, I am here with you  
_

 _Darling mine, please do not cry  
_ _Though you see my scraps on a prison floor  
_ _Existing only through this screen makes you want to scream  
_ _But I am here with you_

 _Though you're grieving for me  
_ _And your heart is bleeding  
_ _The tears rolling down your handsome face  
_ _Will you soon wipe away  
_ _And you'll begin a new day  
_ _With me in your mind to embrace  
_ _In memory. . ._

 _Though I know that you're here with me. . ._

 _Darling mine, I can't help but cry  
_ _Because I can't hear your voice inside my mind  
_ _Guiding me through my doubt; now I can't figure out  
_ _Where you could have gone_

 _And I wish I could tell  
_ _Where I went for a spell  
_ _But I had to guard my identity  
_ _Please forgive me, my love  
_ _I never meant to so leave  
_ _But now you're here with me  
_ _In reality. . ._

 _At last you're here in my arms  
_ _With you I won't come to harm  
_ _We'll be together forever now . . . in reality. . ._

* * *

 **Y'know, I've been in a Pixane-y mood lately X3 First that drabble in _100 Bottles of Tea on the Wall_ , and now this. I'm not complaining though, I love Pixane to pieces X3**

 **Voting Results**

 **Seasons 1-2:** 0 votes  
 **Rebooted:** 2 votes (A Huge Fangirl, Fxreflies)  
 **Tournament of Elements:** 2 votes (PixelatedNinjas, The Mayor of Ninjago City)  
 **Possession:** 0 votes  
 **Skybound:** 2 votes (QueenoftheJordan, Sugar Pixal)  
 **Day of the Departed:** 0 votes  
 **Hands of Time:** 0 votes  
 **Sons of Garmadon:** 0 votes

 **And as usual, if you haven't already voted, please consult the rules in the lower author's note in Chapter 1! And if you've already cast your vote, thank you so much for your participation!**

 **And by the way . . . anyone seen the Japanese trailer for Season 9? I was able to legitimately translate the Japanese title into English, and I now know (possibly) the official name of this season.**

 **Reviews bring me tears of joy!**

* * *

 **#God's Not Dead!  
** **#Fear Isn't A Word Where I Come From! Perfect Love Casts Out ALL Fear!  
** **#Proud NinjNerd!**


	5. Bruises

***crawls out from the Bog of Lack of Inspiration***

 **Ugh. . . Sorry this took so long. *shakes swamp goo off shirt* I was struggling to flesh out my Tournament of Elements prompts - I had the basic idea of what songs I wanted to use and what the lyric scheme would be, but just wasn't able to find the right words to express it. Now, thankfully, I've got some inspiration in my tank, and I've already started working on one of my songs for Possession (I'm actually pretty proud of how it's turning out) and my second Tournament of Elements song is also coming together nicely. No promises about how soon it's going to be put up, not sure how much gas the Inspiration Station gave me (oh jeez, just realized that was both a cheesy rhyme _and_ an Adventures in Odyssey reference XP)**

 **That aside, thank you so much for your reviews on my previous song: _Nindroid Tears_! **

**Sugar Pixal:** Sorry not sorry - that was the idea ^_^ X3 I'm glad you enjoy my PIXane! :D

 **I'm hoping to make up a playlist on YouTube that includes the songs my lyrics are either sung to or are in the same style. Not sure when I'll get around to it, but when I do, you'll be the first to know! :D**

 **Anyway, here's the disclaimer, blah blah blah, own all the lyrics but not the music, all dat jazz.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy my first song for Tournament of Elements!**

* * *

 **Bruises  
** **Season 4: Tournament of Elements  
** **Prompt: Cole and Jay's fight in** _ **Versus  
**_ **Style: sung to "Giant" by GodRocks!**

 **Oh yeah, one quick thing - the reference to "bruises" does _not_ mean I support Bruiseshipping in a romantic sense. I do _not_. Sorry.**

 _Pounding heartbeat sounds like thunder  
_ _Not gonna run, gonna stand my ground this time  
_ _I'm not letting him rob me again_

 _Sick of hearing him tease and taunt me  
_ _Calling me a coward, saying I don't stand a chance  
_ _Well buddy I have news for you_

 _When you mess with lightning, watch out  
_ _Cuz I'm comin' atcha hot  
_ _Giving everything I got  
_ _You took away the girl I cared about  
_ _So now face my wrath  
_ _The fight is mine  
_ _With the bruises that I make!_

 _Finally it's gonna be just the two of us  
_ _Gonna settle the score, gonna bring this to a close  
_ _Been putting this off for long enough_

 _The little punk's gotta be put back in his place  
_ _He'll find out who's boss when my fist hits his face!  
_ _Vict'ry has never smelled so sweet_

 _Cuz when you take on earth, you'll be stoned  
_ _More than a rock in your shoe  
_ _I'll show you what I can do!  
_ _I got more muscle than you in my little toe  
_ _So now face my wrath  
_ _The fight is mine  
_ _With the bruises that I make!_

*electric guitar solo*

 _Whoa, hang on a minute; dude why are we fighting?  
_ _We used to be best friends; what got in between us?  
_ _She's just a girl: and she was yours to begin with, not mine  
_ _You're not my enemy!_

 _I gotta let go of my pride  
_ _See my friend at my side  
_ _For each other at all times  
_ _I can't believe I got wound up over a girl  
_ _My priorities were so skewed  
_ _(my enemy is Chen, not my friend!)_

 _When we're on the same side, we're strong  
_ _More than we were before  
_ _When we were holding on to scores  
_ _Gotta stay united through it all  
_ _So Chen, face our wrath  
_ _We'll win this fight  
_ _As our bruises fade_

 _As our bruises fade_

 _As our bruises fade_


End file.
